The Wish
by Juliette H
Summary: See Summary inside story. WillOC (slight, please don't judge this as one of those Mary sue things, I hate them). Rated for innuendo, and thematicmature elements


The Wish Summary: A 21st Century girl is suddenly caught in 18th Century Port Royal when she wishes for a life better than her own. Petrified with grief over her boyfriend's decision to stop their relationship on the day of their first anniversary as a couple, as well as her parent's tragic divorce, and her boss firing her from her job at Manitoba Hydro, Audrey Banks' heart is near to collapsing. But maybe an amazing turn of events, a new boyfriend, new parents, and a new job may change Audrey's outlook on life, and her entire future. Slight WillOC (please, don't judge this as one of those Mary Sue things, I hate them). Rated for innuendo (slight), and thematic elements. Disclaimer: I know that I own nothing of POTC, that right goes to Jerry Bruckheimer, Gore Verbinski, and the executives at Disney Pictures, and Buena Vista. I only write somewhat entertaining fanfics about my favorite books that I hope are enjoyable. Author's Note: This story was written to express the feelings of a girl who feels betrayed and insulted by the society she lives in, that does not mean that this story will contain excessive violence, language, sexual content, or abusive material. I wish to write a story that is appropriate for all audiences, and I hope that no one is offended by my ideas/opinions. Oh, and all reviews, especially critical ones, are welcome.  
  
Prologue  
  
Audrey's steps graced the slushy grounds of Academy Road, her favorite leather boots sloshing through the liquid-like material. She passed many shops on her way, the grill, Comics America, Academy Pizza, hardly containing the giddiness inside her average figure. The acceptance, my new job, my birthday, and my engagement to Chris, how could any day get any better than this? Just that day, Audrey's acceptance to Oxford University in England had come back positive, she had gotten a summer job at Manitoba Hydro, her birthday had brought a new PT Cruiser as a present, and her boyfriend, Chris had proposed to her this morning.  
  
She had been told to meet her fiancé at Starbucks Coffee, her fav place to hang out with her friends, Catherine and Quinn. The road to Chris is just down this street! More shops passed her soft blue eyes as she walked further down Academy, approaching the coffee shop with every step. Her springy blonde curls dazzled her be-freckled face, decorated with a red- lipsticked smile.  
  
Now is the right moment to tell you something about Miss Audrey Banks, a plain, ordinary, run-of-the-mill twenty-year-old girl with no attitude problems, just a problem with arachnids (or insects for that matter). She was pretty, yet not model-beautiful, and secretly wore contact lenses, to save herself in High School from the wrath of Brittany Wilson, her nemesis. Actually, her high school years had been one of her social downfalls, the only event that she had shined in the social department had been her senior prom, she had gone with Chris, of course, her crush since Grade four.  
  
At that moment, Audrey passed by 7th Avenue Fashions, a wedding store, the front window full of graceful, figure-hugging, white dresses of all designs. Someday, I'll come into this store, looking for the perfect dress for the joining of Chris and I. Then, after staring at the dresses for almost three minutes, Audrey continued across Lanark Street, to the coffee shop that laid just a few steps into the distance. Audrey broke into a run, dashing towards the black painted doors as fast as her legs could carry her. But sadly, something waited unexpectedly for her there behind the glass. Noticing Chris sitting in a booth not far from the entrance, Audrey stalked over, her wet boots making stains on the metal floor. But what was there in that booth made Audrey almost burst into tears, but her conscience held her back. Across from Chris sat, where she should be, sipping an ice cappuccino was Brittany Wilson, the grin on her face spreading wider each second. Then the unimaginable happened, their lips (and possibly their tongues) touched in a passionate kiss. That is supposed to be me, the cheat! The liar! The scoundrel. Then Audrey walked out of Starbucks, her hopes extinguished by the overwhelming realization. He never loved you in the first place, he completely used you. Audrey picked up her cell phone and dialed Quinn's number, before hanging up at the sound of the answering machine, a single tear escaping from her eye. So much for elementary school crush, you've just been dumped, and how are you going to react to it?  
  
Once Audrey reached her house (on 230 Centennial Street), she rushed up to her room, ignoring her mother's pleads of "What's wrong, honey, are you okay." This is the right time to cry, you have just been emotionally humiliated. But her moment of sorrow was interrupted by "Audrey, time for dinner!" Hope Mom made rice, because I'm not in the mood for much else, especially coffee. Audrey thumped down the stairs, rushing into the dining room, hoping that Brittany Wilson wasn't there to disrupt her entire life.  
  
"Where's dad?" Audrey asked after seating herself at the chestnut, ornately carved table.  
  
"Now dear, that's something we need to talk about," Audrey's mom said, a look of utter sorrow filling her face that Audrey completely understood.  
  
"Is there something wrong, mom?"  
  
"Yes, sadly there is, Audrey."  
  
"What, mom, what's wrong?"  
  
"Well, you know that your father and I have not been getting along very good lately."  
  
"Yeah, mom."  
  
"I filed for a divorce this afternoon, and, now that I look at you, you don't look so great yourself."  
"I saw Chris kissing another girl at Starbucks this afternoon, and, well I've decided that we just weren't meant to be, relationship wise," Audrey said, before continuing, considering priorities, "How's dad feeling about this?"  
  
"He said that it's what's right, he'll be here tomorrow to pick up all of his stuff, and move in with Grandma until we get this entire affair straight."  
  
Audrey then stopped munching carrots as she got up from her chair, gracefully, as usual adding a "May I please be excused," to the mix.  
  
"Of course, Audrey," said Audrey's mom before adding, "By the way, Mr. Philips, your boss at Manitoba Hydro called, he said that you've been let go for the season, and that he'll let you come back in the fall, the business is completely full right at the moment."  
  
"And why didn't you tell me this before!?"  
  
"Because I thought that our family was more important than your part- time job!"  
  
"You know what mom, I've had a terrible day, and this is just like the icing on the cake!" Audrey then stormed off, pounding up the stairs to her room.  
  
"Excuse me, young lady, but as long as you live under this roof, you don't talk back to me like that! Your darn job is nowhere near as important as your father's and my relationship! You've still got that fancy little car of yours that cost me and your father thousands of dollars, and where's the long due gratitude!"  
  
Yet Audrey heard none of this, lying on her multi-colored bed, thoughts running through her head like runners at a marathon. How could a day that started so well change so drastically? Chris the cheater, Mom and Dad splitting up for good, my job totaled after only five days, something is going on. It's either fate, or luck that hates me. Where's that hope that Mom's always talking about? Where's my future? I'm just glad that I haven't lost my car, or my spot at Oxford, or, even more importantly, my mom or my friends. Then Audrey broke her thoughts for a moment to cry, real tears, the ones that don't turn up often, unless the truest of your emotions breaks into your soul. A small, lonely star fell from the sky outside Audrey's window, and she closed her eyes to make a wish, like she had when she had been young, to ace a test, or to avoid the glance of Brittany at school.  
  
"I wish that I had a better life, one where I was rich, one where I had nothing to worry about. One where I had a boyfriend who loved me, parents who understand me, and a job that suits me like the clothes I wear on my back. And where I am popular, and where Brittany Wilson is a thing of the past," then she ended, and opened her eyes, climbing into her bed, and falling into a deeper sleep than she had ever experienced before. And as this all happened she whispered one sentence that would echo in her dreams that night. I wish for a life better than my own. Better than my own. Better than my own. My own. 


End file.
